dcfandomcom-20200222-history
All-American Comics Vol 1 1
** , USMC ** , USA ** , USN Supporting Characters: * G-2 chief ** , G2 Antagonists: * Head of the spy ring Other Characters: * Canal Zone Base Captain Locations: * Canal Zone Vehicles: * USS Florida | Editor2_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Editor2_2 = M.C. Gaines | Writer2_1 = Al Smith | Penciler2_1 = Al Smith | Inker2_1 = Al Smith | StoryTitle2 = Mutt & Jeff | Synopsis2 = (reprinted newspaper strips) | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Mutt * Jeff Supporting Characters: * Mrs. Mutt * Cicero * Gus Geevem | Writer5_1 = Gene Byrnes | Penciler5_1 = Gene Byrnes | Inker5_1 = Gene Byrnes | StoryTitle5 = Reg'lar Fellers | Synopsis5 = (reprinted newspaper strips) | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Jimmy Dugan * Puddinhead Duffy Supporting Characters: * Pinhead * Angie Riley * Bullseye (the dog) Other Characters: * Curley | Writer6_1 = Jon L. Blummer | Penciler6_1 = Jon L. Blummer | Inker6_1 = Jon L. Blummer | Letterer6_1 = Jon L. Blummer | StoryTitle6 = Hop Harrigan: "Hop Leaves the Farm" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Prop Wash Antagonists: * Silas Crass Vehicles: * Hop's dad's biplane | Writer7_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Penciler7_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Inker7_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Letterer7_1 = Sheldon Mayer | StoryTitle7 = Scribbly | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Daphne * Sylvester * Butch * Eppie * Gladis * * Mother Locations: * | Writer8_1 = Carl H. Claudy | Penciler8_1 = Stan Aschmeier | Inker8_1 = Stan Aschmeier | StoryTitle8 = Adventures in the Unknown: "The Mystery Men of Mars" (part 1) | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Alan Kane * Ted Dolliver * Professor Lutyens Locations: * | Writer9_1 = Russell Cole | Penciler9_1 = Russell Cole | Inker9_1 = Russell Cole | Letterer9_1 = Russell Cole | StoryTitle9 = Ben Webster: "The Strange Instructions" | Synopsis9 = (reprinted newspaper strips) | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Briarsie Other Characters: * Proff. Matt Mattix * Toby Baxter * Mary Jane * Chippo | Writer14_1 = | Penciler14_1 = George Storm | Inker14_1 = George Storm | StoryTitle14 = Bobby Thatcher | Synopsis14 = (reprinted newspaper strips) | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Bobby Thatcher Supporting Characters: * Tubby * Bowers Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Mysterious man Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer15_1 = | Penciler15_1 = Richard Rick | Inker15_1 = Richard Rick | StoryTitle15 = "Wiley of West Point" | Synopsis15 = (reprinted newspaper strips) | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Bob Wiley Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Baxter * Bob's roommate * Mr. Knox Locations: * West Point Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Published by All-American Comics, Inc. * First issue for Adventures in the Unknown, which will run in this title until . * First issue for Hop Harrigan, which will run in this title until . ** In Hop Harrigan, the villain Silas Crass drops out after this issue, not to reappear until . * First issue for Scribbly, which will run in this title until , July 1944, and then receive its own title, starting with , Sep 1948, which then ran until , Jan 1952. * Also appearing in this issue of All-American Comics were: ** "Tippie" (reprinted newspaper strips), by Frances Edwina Dumm ** "Always Belittlin'" and "Skippy" (reprinted newspaper strips), by Percy Crosby ** "Spot Savage" by Harry Lampert ** "Daisybelle" (reprinted newspaper strips), by Gene Byrnes ** "Cicero's Cat" (reprinted newspaper strips), by Al Smith ** "Toonerville Folks" (reprinted newspaper strips), by Fontaine Fox | Trivia = * First appearance of Scribbly Jibbet and Ben Webster in DC Comics, previous appearance in Dell comics. * Russell Cole is credited as Edwin Alger in this issue. | Recommended = | Links = }}